Surprising Question
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: I don't want to give it away in the summary, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Surprising Question

"Mama." Karlie said as she shook Jackie awake.

"What sweetheart?" Jackie said as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"School time." Karlie replied happily.

Jackie smiled at her.

"There's no school today kiddo, it got canceled." Jackie replied.

A pipe had busted in a different school in the district the night before, flooding that school and instead of just canceling school for that particular school, they decided to cancel every school in the district so the days wouldn't be uneven, the district allowed two emergency days per school year, meaning they wouldn't have to make up the days unless they exceeded the two day limit, and since it was Friday everyone expected for the flooded school to be up and running by Monday, and nobody was complaining about the unexpected three day weekend, except for Karlie.

"But mama, me wanted to go to school today, Miss Hanson was going to be our teacher until lunch time. (Mrs. Rice, Karlie's teacher had half-day training)" Karlie complained, as if Jackie could fix the situation.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but on Monday Miss Hanson is going to be a guest teacher in a second-grade classroom and she has morning walk duty, so when daddy brings you to school you can go say hi to her alright?"

"Ok." Karlie said, cheering up somewhat.

"And it's supposed to be a surprise so you can't tell any of your classmates but in a couple weeks Mrs. Rice is going to go on vacation and she'll be gone all week and Miss Hanson is going to be your guest teacher so you'll get to see her a lot pretty soon."

"Yay." Karlie cheered happily.

Jackie smiled at the happy little girl.

"What do you say we go back to sleep until daddy gets home from work and then mommy will get up and make us all pancakes for breakfast?" Jackie asked.

"Ok." Karlie said happily.

A couple hours later, after Nick had gotten home the family enjoyed a nice breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes.

Later in the afternoon everyone went to the park and then out for ice cream.

After that they went home and hung out around the house.

Jackie was coming out of the bathroom when Nick walked past her in the hallway.

"It was a fun afternoon, huh?"

"Yeah, it was." Jackie answered with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her, and lightly brushed his lips to hers.

"Stop it dada, that's gross." Hundley said, suddenly appearing in between Nick and Jackie.

"That's gross?" Nick asked the little girl with a smile.

"Yeah." Hundley said with a shake of her head as she then toddled off.

"Wonder how she thinks she got here?" Nick whispered to Jackie.

"Shhh." Jackie said as she chuckled and swatted his arm.

He grinned at her and then walked away.

Later that night after the kids had been put to bed Nick and Jackie lay in bed, drinking a glass of wine and watching a sitcom.

Jackie suddenly paused the show and then she turned to Nick.

"Honey, what do you think about having another baby?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Nick cocked a surprised eyebrow in her direction.

"How much wine have you had?" He asked her.

She chuckled.

"I've had less than a half of glass, I'm not drunk." She assured him.

"Are you serious about another baby?" He asked her.

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm surprised myself, but I want one more. I've always kind of wanted an even number, we can afford it, we have a twelve passenger van, as does my parents, and we just put the two bedroom and one bathroom addition on the house for overnight guests so we have the room for another one (they went up with this house addition instead of out like the last one so it wouldn't take up any back yard space), but if you don't want another it's ok, you can say no." She told him, she didn't want to feel pressured into this, it was a decision she wanted him to be all in for.

"Let's do it." He replied without any hesitation.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" He responded.

"You're sure? You're not just saying that because it's what you think I want to hear right?"

"I'm sure, I wouldn't agree to something this important without being sure."

"Ok, so when do you want to start trying?" She asked.

"Now, like right now." He said as he moved his eyebrows up and down with a Texas sized smile.

She laughed.

"I'm on the pill at the moment, but I only have a week left, I won't reup them when I'm done, how's that?"

"Alright, that sounds good, but we can still practice tonight, you know what they say, practice makes perfect, or in this instance a baby."

Jackie laughed.

"Alright, let's finish our show and our wine and then we can get one _practice_ round in before we hit the hay, how's that sound?"

"You are so romantic." He joked.

She laughed and grabbed her wine glass.

The way Jackie put it might not have sounded romantic but he agreed with the plan none the less!

The End!


End file.
